Attack of the Broccoli Ship
by wesjay
Summary: I don't quite know yet where I'm going with this, but hopefully it won't be that bad.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.I am simply borrwing them and they will be returned,hpefully, unharmed. The rightful owners are Viacom and Paramount.  
  
Authors Note:Please don't be mean about my crappy story. As you may be able to tell..It is my first EVEr FanFic and it's not very good (or in that case funny either)  
  
***********  
  
Attack of the Broccoli ship!  
  
  
  
(Setting:Aboard the Enterprise.Picard, Riker, Troi, Data and Wesley in usual places.It seems like a very boring day indeed)  
  
Teaser-None..for some reason this episode just has credits..odd  
  
Captain's Log, Stardate 48576.13: We are en route to,uhh..I don't know exactly but I'm sure Data will know..hold on..  
  
Picard: Data, what is the status on our mission?  
  
Data: Certainly sir *types something into the computer panel* We are currently en route to Romlin Six,a planet inhabited by Romlinas. The planet is known for..  
  
Picard: Okay, Data  
  
Data: Glad to be of help  
  
Captain's Log, Stardate 48576.13: cont'd It appears we are headed to Romlin Six. I don't know exactly why,but I'll find out soon.  
  
Riker: Actually, sir, we are going to Romlin 6 because there is a mysterious,unidentified ship that looks like a peice of Brocoli floating around the sector. It seems to be attacking the planets people.  
  
Picard:Oh,well, then Mr.Smartass...*mumbles something about Riker and a turbolift shaft*  
  
Troi: I am sensing anger.  
  
Picard:*sarcastically* No,Really?  
  
Data:Captain, we should be arriving on Romlin 6 in 3 hours.  
  
Picard: Thank you,Data. Riker,since your pissing me off ,you don't get to go on the away team when we get there (Riker looks dissapointed). Instead....I've decided that Wesley will lead the away team.  
  
Wesley: YEAH!In yo face, Riker!WOOHOOO!  
  
Picard: Do you need a time-out, Wesley?  
  
Wesley: No,sir. Sorry, sir. *laughs silently in Riker's face whenever Picard's not looking*  
  
(Cuts to engineering.LaForge looks busy.For some reason, Worf is there.It looks as though Laforge does not know Worf is there)  
  
Worf: What are you doing?  
  
LaForge: *looks startled* Holy shit, Worf..what are you doing down here?  
  
Worf: Well, I wasn't doing anything on the bridge any way so i came down here so we could be lonely black guys together.  
  
LaForge: Well...In that case...Gimme a hug!  
  
(Cuts to bridge.Every thing is the same as before)  
  
Data: There is a ship ahead.  
  
Picard:Well, hail it.  
  
Wesley: It's already hailing us.It may be the ship that looks like a peice of brocoli.  
  
Picard:On screen.  
  
*A green gut that somewhat resembles a half-man half-brocoli combination appears on screen.it is wearing a blindingly-red ensamble.*  
  
Brocoli Guy: Ibi abam Cabaptain Erd obof thebe Gredhi shibip.  
  
Picard:Data, Translate  
  
Data:*punches a few things in* I believe he said: I am Captain Erd of the Gredhi ship.  
  
Picard: Thank you. *to Erd* I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Enterprise. We are here stop you from attacking the people of Romlin Six.Is there a problem.  
  
Erd: Thebere cebertainly ibis. Webe abare nobot abattacking thebe pebeople obof Romlin Six. Webe abare sibimply hebelping thebem wibith thebey're pobopulation proboblem.  
  
Picard:Data,Translate.  
  
Data: He said: There certanly is.We are not attabking the people of Romlin 6. We are simpy helping them with they're population problem.  
  
Picard: *to Erd* I see you have a sense of humor about this. Unfortunately, we cannot allow such "help" as you put it. We will, hopefully, discuss at a later date.For now we must land on Romlin 6* to wesley* Turn off the screen*  
  
Troi: I am sensing tension.  
  
Picard:Oh, shutup.  
  
Data: We will be arriving on Romlin 6 in 15 minutes.  
  
Picard: Thank you, Data.  
  
---------Commercial Break---------  
  
1. Buy a preaowned Starshuttle from Frieda's used Shuttle Dealership  
  
2. Singing Telegrams!Including such songs as : "Goodbye Ensign" by Fleetwood Mac and "Livin la Vida Yoda" by Ricky Martin  
  
---------Commercial Break----------  
  
Picard: Wesley, you pick some random people for a away team and ,uh, talk to the Romlinas and see how things are going,okay?  
  
Wesley: Sure...let's see..I want LaForge, Data, Worf and Troi to come.Oh, and Worf..he's tough AND he sings Klingon opera.  
  
(Cut to Beaming Room,or whatever it's called.Wesley and HIS away team are preparing to beam down and meet the Romlinas.)  
  
Wesley:Dude, I can't wait..my first time leading an away team..next thing you know I'll be Captain of the Enterprise..but is that really what I want?I haven't taken the time to think about what I want.  
  
Worf:Wesley,we're..  
  
Wesley: I NEED SOME ME TIME!!  
  
Worf:Well i just wanted to tell you we're ready to go.  
  
Wesley:oh..well..lets go then.  
  
*they all beam down*  
  
(Th away team has beamed down to Romlin Six. They are in a rocky cave-like place, but in a few minutes they are out of the cave and into the open)  
  
Wesley:Well, I guess we're here now  
  
LaForge:Yeah,I guess so.  
  
*an explosion occurs and throws the away team back into the cave.It appears that Counsellor Troi is unconscious.*  
  
Wesley:*over commbadge* Ensign Crusher to Enterprise, Councellor Troi is down. 


End file.
